explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Peak Performance
'' |image= |series= |production=40272-147 |producer(s)= |story= |script=David Kemper |director=Robert Scheerer |imdbref=tt0708753 |guests=Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski, Roy Brocksmith as Sirna Kolrami, Armin Shimerman as Bractor, David L. Lander as Ferengi Tactical Officer, Leslie Neale as Nagel, Glenn Morshower as Burke |previous_production=The Emissary |next_production=Shades of Gray |episode=TNG S02E21 |airdate=8 July 1989 |previous_release=The Emissary |next_release=Shades of Gray |story_date(s)=Stardate 42923.4 (2365) |previous_story=The Emissary |next_story=Shades of Gray }} =Summary= The Enterprise is ordered by Starfleet Command to take part in simulated combat exercises, to prepare for the Borg threat. A renowned Zakdorn strategist named Sirma Kolrami is sent to serve as observer and mediator of the exercise. Commander Riker challenges Kolrami to a game of Strategema, knowing he has no chance to win, just for the honor of playing a grandmaster. Doctor Pulaski pushes Data to challenge the arrogant Kolrami, assuming Kolrami will be no match for Data's android reflexes and computational ability. When the two later play, however, Data is also soundly beaten, causing him to become convinced he is malfunctioning and remove himself from duty. The combat exercise pits the Enterprise against an 80-year-old mothballed Federation ship called the Hathaway, which is in orbit around a nearby planet. Picard is to command the Enterprise, while Riker is to choose a crew to man the Hathaway. Riker recruits Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge, Lt. Worf and Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher as his senior staff, and the team begins their efforts to restore the old ship to working order. The Hathaway is severely outclassed by the Enterprise, and has no antimatter, making warp speed impossible. Wesley, however, returns to the Enterprise under false pretenses and surreptitiously beams a school experiment containing a small amount of antimatter to the Hathaway, which would allow them a very short warp burst, though they are uncertain it will work. Pulaski and Troi are unable to persuade Data that he is not malfunctioning, but Picard reminds him of his duty, and advises him "It is possible to commit no mistakes and still lose. That is not a weakness; that is life." Data's confidence is restored, and he returns to the bridge. As the battle begins, Worf accesses the Enterprise's sensors, generating a fake image of a Romulan warship attacking, and while the Enterprise is distracted, the Hathaway scores the first hits. Kolrami, who was initially dismissive of Riker's ability, is impressed. The Enterprise regroups and prepares to attack the Hathaway when sensors report another intruding ship – a Ferengi marauder. Picard realizes too late that this ship is not a sensor trick, and the Ferengi attack leaves the Enterprise's phasers locked in simulation mode and unable to return fire. The Ferengi commander, DaiMon Bractor, is unaware of the wargames and suspicious of the behavior of the two Federation ships, concluding the Hathaway must be valuable, and demands that Picard surrender it to him. Picard and Riker devise a risky plan, where the Enterprise fires photon torpedoes at the Hathaway, with the Hathaway using their short warp burst to jump to safety an instant before the torpedoes detonate. The Ferengi, believing their prize has been destroyed, turn their attention to the Enterprise, but Worf tricks their sensors into detecting another Federation ship approaching, and the Ferengi flee. With the wargames over, Data challenges Kolrami to a Strategema rematch. This time, Data is able to hold Kolrami in check; Kolrami grows more and more frustrated as the match progresses, ultimately throwing down his controls in disgust and storming off. Data explains that he altered his strategy, giving up opportunities for advancement in order to maintain a stalemate, which he believes he could have maintained indefinitely. He initially regards the result as a draw, but after prodding from Pulaski, admits his success. =Errors and Explanations= Alternative Viewpoints and Corrections # Worf is able to fool the Ferengi sensors into believing another Federation Starship is approaching, in a trick similar to the one he used earlier against Enterprise by using his computer access codes. He would have no such access codes for the Ferengi sensors. According to P T H Carder of Lancashire, England, Worf may have acquired access codes for non Federation ships from Starfleet inteligence. Plot Oversights # Presence of the Hathaway in an area containing Marauders. The Marauders may have been passing by, and changed course to investigate the war game. # Absence of Zakdorns among Starfleet. They may not be diplomatic enough - especialy if Kolrami is anything to go by! Equipment Oddities # Non use of the holodeck for the wargame. The holodeck may not be sufficently realistic. # Enterprise only using two torpedoes to fake the destruction of the Hathaway, instead of the four mentioned in the plan. They probably decided to revise the plan before putting it into operation. # Enterprise warping away after the strategma match, despite being shown towing the Hathaway shoprtly before it. Starfleet probably dispatched a tug to collect the Hathaway, thus allowing Enterprise to head to her next assignment. Internet Movie Database Plot holes # According to the ST:TNG Technical Manual, antimatter cannot be beamed through a transporter without making extensive modifications to the circuitry. Yet Wesley took no such precautions, and was still able to beam it safely. Wes is likely smart enough to programme the transporter to do this automatically, especially for such a small amount of antimatter apparently contained in a sealed chamber. Revealing mistakes # Riker's boarding team are carrying First Alert flashlights. 'These could be updated versions.'IMDB entry tt0708753 =Sources= Category:The Next Generation Category:Episodes